Violet
Violet is a Wayminder studying in Junction City. When Cole returns to Junction City and talks to Harmony Pemberton, she calls Violet to work with Cole. When Cole enhances Violet's abilities, she can open an infinite number of wayports without rest. In the hypothetical future, she opens three wayports at once. Cole can also help her to create a wayport outside of Creon, which is otherwise impossible. She is Cole, Mira, and Jace's only way around Creon and knows the land. She has been shown to be well-versed in geography (she is even able to name several cities in Arizona), even though she had to relearn everything after leaving Creon. She also has studied the workings of Creon, able to provide information about the mindscreen. She quickly becomes a loyal friend of Cole and his allies and provides key help on his quest to defeat Ramarro. Personality Violet is a rule-follower when she first meets Cole, refusing to tresspass and break Wayminding laws. While she does resist, she often does break these rules in order to stop Ramarro. Despite her hesitance to break the rules, she is not afraid of adventure. She is excited to be part of Cole's quest and never shies away from danger. In the hypothetical future, after the kidnapping of Governor Vass, she likely sacrifices herself to save Cole and Jace, closing a wayport behind them and leving herself to face the Perennial Serpent alone. It is unknown what happened to her, as Cole returns to reality before hearing any news of her. Character History Before the Series Violet lived in Creon, where she studied and excelled at Wayminding. She graduated from her Wayminding school at 13 (possibly the youngest student to ever do so) and moved to Junction City to pursue graduate schooling. In the process, she forgot everything she had learned because of the mindscreen, but she still managed to excel. She became known to Queen Harmony. Time Jumpers Harmony calls for Violet in a missive, and she teleports to the castle where Cole awaits her. She is surprised to find that Cole is so young. When Cole mentions her youth, she insists that she is "nearly fifteen" and "much" older than him, although she is only older than him by one year. However, she quickly warms up to Cole after he demonstrates his ability. She is amazed when Cole powers her up and allows her to create a second wayport so soon after arriving through one. They land at a shrine where Jace, Mira, and Joe are thought to be. They find that the shrine'' ''is burnt to the ground, and are later told that it was by the Enforcers. They are told that Jace, Mira, and Joe had fled to the echolands during the attack, and their bodies are safely preserved underwater. They are brought back through a wayport (not before Joe getting shot in the leg) and arrive back at Junction City. They then leave for Elloweer to find Twitch. They find him in the mud baths, but Violet refuses to go in. Violet and Cole then go to the Temple of Still Water to find Jenna, who tells them that Dalton and Hunter had just come through. After returning to Junction City and collecting everyone, Violet, Cole, Jace, Mira, and Twitch set out for the Iron Fort in Creon to find Elegance. TBC - Please add more! I will add more to this periodically. -thejumpingsword Relationships Cole Violet is at first surprised to find how young Cole is, but seeing as she herself is so young, she quickly becomes confident in Cole after having proof of his power. After that, she immediately takes a liking to Cole because of what he can help her do with her powers. Hunter When Violet brings Cole back to the Temple of Still Water (where Jenna was), Violet met Cole’s brother Hunter. It was hinted that Violet had a small attraction to Hunter as Cole said that Violet was never more excited to meet someone, and Violet personally said, “I never imagine Cole’s brother to look like you.” (Something along those lines) TBC - Please add more! I will add more to this periodically. -thejumpingsword Category:Characters Category:Female Protagonists Category:Book 5: Time Jumpers Category:Book 5 Characters Category:Female Characters